


Santa Baby

by Quicksilverbells



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Did I mention he vibrates?, F/M, Santa Kink, This fic is proof I'll just write anything people suggest to me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: You convince Peter to dress as Santa for the children at Xavier's. What you didn't expect was how much you'd enjoy it too......





	Santa Baby

Christmas can be an eventful time at the institute. Which probably explains how you convinced your boyfriend Peter into even considering wearing this ridiculous costume. “But the kids will love it and you’re so good with Wanda, why wouldn’t you want to do it?” You whine at him knowing you’ll bring him round eventually. “Ok, but no fake beard” he pouts as he gestures you out the room, hesitant for you to seem him look so ridiculous. You make yourself scarce as he turns round to look at the bright red Santa suit laid out before him. He shakes his head and you barely hear him mutter “the things I do for you.”

 

You wander casually into the living area, knowing that’s where he’ll be, you’ve tried to stay away but failed miserably. You see him sitting on the floor reading the children a story. You can all to easily picture him in your future. A home, children, a real family, all the sappy stuff you tell yourself you don’t need but yearn for anyway. You sit and watch him, his warm voice gentle as he continues to read. You feel a wave of contentment wash over you and you let out a soft sigh.

 

That’s when you start to feel it, the familiar warmth pooling between your legs, your nipples pressed tight into your bra. You instantly panic, the sudden feeling of arousal in such a public area shocking you. You bolt out of the room almost knocking over the chair as you stand, embarrassment staining your cheeks red.

 

Once safely back in your room you throw yourself down on your bed in confusion. You and Peter are pretty open minded, but Santa, really! Peter bursts through the door in record time after seeing you leave so obviously distressed. He sits on the bed and pulls you into his lap to comfort you, unaware of the effect he’s having on you.

 

You feel the soft red fabric rub against you skin, you snuggle into it enjoying the feeling before inhaling sharply and jumping out of his lap in shame. He reaches out to you genuine concern in his face as he says “honestly, babe, just tell me what I did, I’ll fix it, I promise.” You look up at him and force a tiny smile “ seriously Pete, it’s just me, don’t worry about it.” He looks up at you, clearly unsatisfied with your response.

He takes in you form, your flushed cheeks, blown pupils and tight nipples showing through you shirt. He looks confused “wait….. are you….. I mean….. SANTA!”

You let your head drop against your chest in shame as he gets up to comfort you. You pull away from him embarrassed by your own desire. His arms wind round you and you bury your head into his warm chest. He lifts your chin and looks you in the eyes “ok, but if we’re gonna do it, we’re gonna do it right.”

You nod enthusiastically as a flood of wetness soaks your panties.  
He sits down and pats his lap, you follow instantly eager to be close to him. “so tell me princess, have you been a good girl or have you been naughty?” You take his hand and press it to the wet fabric covering your dripping core “well I tried to be good but my body wants to be naughty” you say sweetly “very naughty indeed” he replies in agreement pressing his fingers onto your fabric covered clit.

You writhe in his lap desperate for more contact. He stands you in front of him and you squirm waiting for his next move. “If you want to get off the naughty list, you going to have to make, well…. ummmm…. Santa feel good” his hesitation obvious as he wonders if your truly into this.

You barely notice his apprehension, too busy desperately removing you clothes so you can give him what he wants.

 

He moves you to stand naked in front of you dressing table. He presses up behind you and looks at you both in the large mirror in front of you.

You push back into the soft velvet of his outfit, the metal buttons cold against your spine as his hands reach round and cup your breasts. He teases your nipples with his vibrating fingers as you grind your ass against his clothed erection.

His hands run down your body an come to rest on your hips. He reaches into the red suit and pulls out his erect cock, you gasp as he thrusts into you in one quick motion, filling you completely.

You bend forward watching him, fully clothed, in the mirror as he clutches your hips and smiles down at you. You meet his eyes in your reflection and say desperately “Santa baby, I’m all yours” he goes to laugh when your muscles clamp down on his cock and a strangled moan escapes his throat.

 

Without warning he starts thrusting into you hard and fast, he knows how much you can take and is eager to give it too you. You feel the pleasure building instantly, his thick cock pushes against your g-spot as his fingers reach round to vibrate and tease your clit.

All you can do is moan as the pleasure overtakes you and your orgasm envelops you. You force your eyes open to meet his in the mirror as your body clamps down onto his cock and he erupts within you. Your sweat slicked skin sticking to his clothes as he shudders through the aftershocks of his release.

You cant help but giggle as you realise what brought you to this moment, he puts his arms round you, smiles and says “Merry Christmas Baby.”


End file.
